


when it begins to getting bitter, savor it more. you will find the sweet taste but not as you thought

by OneZero



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Choerry Centric, Coffee, Gen, Hyerim, Loona - Freeform, Yerim Centric, barista, hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneZero/pseuds/OneZero
Summary: CHOERRY IS THE BEST GIRL!every person has their own journey, take your time because life isn't as sweet as you thought but not too bitter for not savor it.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	when it begins to getting bitter, savor it more. you will find the sweet taste but not as you thought

Yerim admitted that there is something wrong with her and Hyejoo, her friend since forever. Yerim kinda knew what is wrong with herself but she didn’t know about Hyejoo. She was avoiding her for days now. Let’s say it’s not “avoiding” but Hyejoo didn’t have time for her for days.

When Yerim asked her about to study together in Library, Hyejoo couldn’t. When Yerim asked her to went to lunch together in the same spot they used to went there, the rooftop, Hyejoo declined the offer. The worst part is that Yerim didn’t know the reason for them.

And today, Yerim knows what’s wrong with Hyejoo.

She’s in love.

“Yerim, you know Chaewon right?”

Chaewon? Their senior who has elegant vibes on her and people sometimes called her Princess? That Chaewon, hell yeah Yerim knew.

“What’s about her?”

“I asked her out on a date, she accepted it. I kinda want to die now,” Hyejoo explained with a hand on her chest, pretend like she was gonna die from short of breath.

“That’s great, I don’t know you like her.”

“Eh? I thought I talked it with you.” Now Hyejoo squinted her eyes at her and trying to remember her memories.

“No, you didn’t. Perhaps you talked with your sister.”

Yerim knew that Hyejoo kinda lacking on her memories. Sometimes Hyejoo was late on her promises on Yerim or everyone. She even forgets her sister’s birthday. Yerim who always reminds her schedules, occasionally when it’s out of control.

“Well, now, I did. Yes, I like her. Yesterday we got lunch together, we ate each other lunch boxes. And the other time I was watching her cheerleading on a basketball match.”

After that Yerim knew all the history of when Hyejoo started like Chaewon. And the reason that Yerim assumed Hyejoo was “avoiding” her was about Hyejoo had time with Chaewon. Hyejoo is really in love with her when talked about her, her eyes so hearty and shines more.

“Will you help me with my outfit tomorrow?”

“Of course I will,” Yerim replied. Big smile on her face, like always.

“You know You are the best right?” Hyejoo side hugs at Yerim and went home together.

**-**

The next day, Hyejoo already at Yerim’s house so early even Yerim is still on her bed. With so many clothes on her hands, full.

“YERIM! WAKE UP! HELP ME WITH THESE!”

Yerim annoyed by the voice, she just rolled her body on the bed, find the other spot to sleep more after put the pillow blocking her hearing. She can’t sleep last night. Every spot on her bed can’t make her sleep, even when she tried to force her eyes closed, only darkness what she could see. Usually, Yerim could portray what she wanted to see when her eyes closed, to help her sleep. But last night it didn’t work.

Hyejoo climbed on Yerim’s bed and jump on it. To make Yerim wake from the bounces.

“Stop it!” said Yerim lazily.

“Then wake up and help me with my outfit today.”

“Just wear whatever you want to wear. If she likes you back, she probably doesn’t care about it.”

“But I want to make it special on my very first date.”

Yerim opened her eyes, glanced at Hyejoo still stood on her bed. Look how blushed Hyejoo’s face right now. How many times did Yerim saw this Hyejoo? Zero, until now. She likes this girl Chaewon. Deep in love.

And the fact this is Hyejoo’s first date, Yerim should help her.

“Where are you going then?” asked Yerim gets up from her sleep and sat on her bed lazily with her messy hair. She needs water too, her voice croaked. She got the glass of water from the night table. 

“Arcade.”

Typical Hyejoo, Yerim thought. Hope Chaewon enjoy the time when Hyejoo gonna curses when she had the bad luck. Well, the fact Chaewon accepted the date and knew the place was arcade was something too. Who has the first date on arcade in this era? This means that there is a probability that Chaewon like her back or like the games like Hyejoo did or both of them.

How lucky, both of them.

“Well then don’t put that your favorite hoodie like every time you go there. Put something cool and flashy. That leather Jacket did,” said Yerim after seeing all the clothes Hyejoo brought.

“And wear a turtleneck, it’s going to breezy and cold today. And the lower part, everything fine except that sweatpants you brought. That black jeans suit well.”

Hyejoo took everything Yerim suggested, she brought them to the bathroom. She will try them out.

“How is it?” asked Hyejoo when she came out of the bathroom.

Yerim looked intently, from head to the toe. She surprised for some reason. She smiled at Hyejoo and give her thumbs up.

“Perfect!”

“Is it?”

“Yeah, she gonna fall for you, literally. Now get out, I will continue my sleep.” Yerim put her back down on the bed.

“Yerim, the one who always energetic in the morning trying to sleep again? Who are you?” asked Hyejoo dramatically.

“I will ask the same, Hyejoo ya. Who are you that gets so energetic in the morning? Hyejoo that I know will sleep more after those night gaming times.” Yerim laughed at her sentences. Hyejoo laughed along with her.

“I just have my first date today so I need to prepare well.”

“Yeah, I got it already since yesterday. I’m joking you know. Have a nice fun date! Tell my mom that I will come in an hour later.”

Hyejoo stared at Yerim who closed her eyes.

“Yerim,” called Hyejoo.

“Hmm…”

When Yerim didn’t hear anything, she opened her eyes. Look at Hyejoo who tried to speak something.

“Can I call you when the situation getting worse?”

Yerim knew Hyejoo is nervous now. The date is a big day for her, her first time too. Yerim just smiled at her to assure her that she got her back support from her. “Of course, but I will doubt it. Don’t think too much and just enjoy the flows.”

“Sometimes I wonder what can I do if I don’t have you. You’re the best,” said Hyejoo with a big smile. the genuine one.

“Now you’re sappy, really, who are you?” 

“YA!”

“You will be fine, Hyejoo. I know you will because I trust you.”

After that Yerim just threw everything on her bed to make Hyejoo out from her room. Hyejoo fought back for seconds before she went out of her room. Such a mess in the morning, Hyejoo even didn’t take the clothes she brought.

Yerim must get up and clean the mess. At the second thought, she could just sleep more, but well, Yerim wouldn’t do it. She sorted the mess and Hyejoo’s clothes. She made her bed up then came out from her room.

“Morning.”

Her mom looked at her, “Hyejoo said you take another round to sleep.”

“It just an excuse to make her go home. I don’t want to spend time with her and get lost in time when she has a date.”

“I can see that, but isn’t that you supposed to help her mentally? She’s kinda nervous.”

“She will be fine. I already give her the pep talk,” said Yerim while took a piece of bread from the kitchen. She put it on her mouth and wandering around the kitchen to find a cup to pour the tea that her mom made.

But she stopped it, kinda thinking while looking at her cup. Took the bread with her other free hand.

“Mom!”

“Yeah?”

“I want to try coffee,” said Yerim still looking at her cup.

That was sure surprised her mom, but she helped her daughter to make her first coffee. Her mother suggested that to try her first coffee with creamer but Yerim refused it. She wanted the black one like what her mom drink sometimes. She made it with the help of her mom. It’s not that bad, Yerim thought. She kinda enjoyed her first cup of coffee.

That day it’s not just Hyejoo who had her first experience on something. Yerim had the very first bitter taste of a coffee.

**-**

It was summer break, everyone kinda had their own time. Either together with their friends or just alone with their summer assignments in the library. Yerim took the second one. Sometimes she saw her friends there and just studying together. In her spare time, Yerim would go to every cafe in her neighborhood. Try different coffees, after that first tried, she kinda needs to know more about coffee.

One day she took a course for brewing. It was a nice experience and the taste is so different. Especially when you made it, brewed it by yourself. She was kinda proud of that. She kinda made a decision.

In another hand, Hyejoo always gave her time to Chaewon more than Yerim. Especially it was her last summer to cheerleading, Hyejoo watched her every time our school basketball team had a match. One day Hyejoo took Yerim to one of those matches. Yerim didn’t know her school basketball team is so popular.

After that date, Hyejoo and Chaewon got so close to each other. Sometimes Yerim got time with them to spend but mostly just two of them. People talk about both of them a lot. Especially when a lot of them assuming that they are dating.

Its just time will answer that.

And that time was in that summer night. When Hyejoo called Yerim to come to their apartment complex’s park. From the sounds, Yerim kinda worried. So she just ran out to the park without telling her parents.

When she saw Hyejoo, she just standing still there.

“Hyejoo! What’s happened?” Yerim worried.

“I, I just said yes.”

Yerim squinted her eyes and try to understand it. When Hyejoo made eye contact with Yerim, she continued her sentence.

“Chaewon just ask me out to be her girlfriend in this very place minutes ago. And I just said yes. Is this dream or not?”

Yerim let her breathe away, relieved that’s not something bad happening at Hyejoo. She’s on cloud nine right now, didn’t stop the earth. So Yerim’s task is to get Hyejoo to earth.

“It’s not a dream, Hyejoo.” Yerim pinched Hyejoo’s cheek.

“Ouch!”

“See! You just really in bliss. It’s about the time both of you become a couple.”

After hearing that, Hyejoo just fell on her knees. Yerim who tried to catch her failed.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just can’t believe it.”

Hyejoo just giggled at something on her mind. Yerim only looked at that with a smile. Hyejoo was falling in love so deeply.

“I’m happy for both of you,” said Yerim while side hugged her.

“Thank you, Yerim. It’s all thanks to you for giving me so much advice. I don’t know if I don’t have you.”

“No-no, I didn’t do anything. You both just love each other.”

Hyejoo hugged Yerim now. “You know you are the best, right?”

**-**

It’s graduation day, Yerim dragged by Hyejoo to came with her to school. Hyejoo prepared a bouquet flower to give. To celebrate Chaewon graduation. On the road to the school Hyejoo kinda gloomy. Yerim didn’t ask because she knew, she always knew about Hyejoo.

Hyejoo is sad because she couldn’t spend her time in school with her girlfriend. And probably not mostly time because Chaewon went to university. Fortunately, Chaewon went to the next city university, Hyejoo still can spend her time with Chaewon on weekend. That’s what they said.

They waited in front of the building, waiting for Chaewon. When Hyejoo spotted her, she ran towards her girlfriend. Hugged her while holding the bouquet. Yerim walked slowly towards them, kinda warm herself with the padding she wore.

“Hey, Yerim. You are also here,” said Chaewon when spotted Yerim while hugging Hyejoo. Yerim said waved towards her.

Hyejoo pulled her hug, looked at her girlfriend and give the bouquet to her. Chaewon smiled.

“Happy graduation, Unnie. I don’t bring flowers, so here my hug.”

Yerim hugged Chaewon shortly.

“Thank you, Yerim. You’re always sweet to us, so I don’t mind if just a hug,” said Chaewon while patted Yerim’s head.

Then she looked at Hyejoo who had teary eyes.

“What’s happened?” Chaewon who close to Yerim whispered.

“She just sad to know she couldn’t spend time with you as much as you both did,” Yerim answered.

“Aw, Hyejoo ya,” Chaewon walked closer to Hyejoo and hug her. “We promised that we gonna spend time on the weekend right?”

“But how about the other day?”

“We still can text and call each other, Hyejoo. We still can play the game together online like what we did usually. The technology exists.” Chaewon gave her a smile and peck on Hyejoo’s cheek.

“Hey, to cheer you up, how about we go somewhere together right now?” Chaewon suggested

“But….” Hyejoo looked at Yerim and Chaewon realized.

“You can come too, Yerim. It’s my treat. We go and eat something delicious.”

Both of them now looking at Yerim.

“Oh, no-no. It’s okay, you both need to spend more time together. I will just go home.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” asked Hyejoo.

“I’m sure, probably Hyunjin Unnie is waiting for me home right now.”

“Your sister is back home? You don’t tell me.”

“It’s a sudden visit, we all didn’t know she will come home. She got a night flight yesterday, that is if you wonder you didn’t saw her when you were at my home last evening.”

It was almost midnight, Yerim was sleeping then suddenly she felt a hug from behind. Yerim shocked when she saw her sister on her bed. Then she spent an hour to catch up with her sister then fell asleep while Hyunjin talked about Jinsol.

“I want to tell you but I don’t get the time of it while you were so gloomy since this morning and didn’t talk at all.”

“Oh no, it’s that bad huh? I need to cheer you up,” said Chaewon that only got the pout from Hyejoo.

So that was the cue for Yerim to go, she waved to both of them. Hyejoo shouted about to text her later.

Then Yerim was alone on her way home. She visited a cafe to hit her caffeine doses before she went home. Hyunjin texted her, asked where she went. She was still sleeping when Yerim went out. So she also bought bread for her sister before went home.

“I knew from mom that you drink coffee now, but I don’t believe her. So it was real,” said Hyunjin after saw what Yerim held. It was americano.

“Nice try Unnie, here your bread.”

“Thank you.” Hyunjin caught her bread when Yerim threw it.

“So you were from school with Hyejoo to give a flower who graduated? How is Hyejoo now?”

“She’s fine, not really since the one who graduated is her girlfriend so she seems kinda sad lately.”

“A girlfriend?”

“Yeah, her name is Chaewon. She’s dating her since summer,” told Yerim while changed tv channel. “She’s so pretty, princess-like,” then sip her coffee after she told additional info.

Hyunjin looked at her sister intently. Trying to find something on her.

“Yerim,” called Hyunjin.

“Hmm….” Yerim glanced at her sister but still focus on the tv after.

“Is everything fine since when I left for Japan? Nothing bad happened? Even just a small scale?”

“Hmm, Mom and I are normally fine, nothing seriously bad happened. We took care of each other well.”

Hyunjin still hasn’t found the answer she wanted.

“How about you? Not mom.”

“Me?”

Hyunjin nodded after Yerim asked directly faced her.

“School is fine, nothing difficult. I never find any subject is hard, seems like I got the same smart DNA like you too….yeah….” Yerim was thinking, where this question came from? She was tracking back what conversation before. Then realized what her sister meant to ask.

“Yeah… everything is fine,” said Yerim couldn’t look at her sister and try to smile.

Hyunjin who saw it got closer to her sister. She hugged her warmly, softly, Yerim missed that so much. She felt secure on her sister, so calm.

“I admitted sometimes you are more strong than I am. More mature than I am. Did it hurt?”

Yerim just nodded on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

That day, Yerim’s day all for her sister. She asked everything about Japan. How hard to live there? Where the place that most safe for students? She asked bits of advice about something and ask help to talk it to her mother. That day Yerim prepare for her new journey.

**-**

Before the summer break, Yerim’s day kinda busy to visit the teacher room. This made Hyejoo noticed about it.

“Why you visit the teacher room that often?” asked Hyejoo after school.

“I need some documents from school for scholarship application.”

“Scholarship? You need a scholarship to Chaewon’s college?”

Yerim gulped her saliva. This is the time, Yerim thought.

“Uh, about that. I-I will not go there,” said Yerim, glanced at Hyejoo who put her neutral face expression after hearing that. Yerim didn’t know how is Hyejoo handle this information. “I will apply for an international scholarship.”

“Where?” asked Hyejoo with her dislike tone.

“I’m following my sister.”

“Japan?”

Yerim just nodded slowly couldn’t make eye contact with Hyejoo.

“Why you don’t tell me about this?”

“This idea just hit me recently and I just got permission from my mom. So because I don’t want to burden her, I need a scholarship. That’s why I’m kinda busy lately and you are busy too. I don’t have time to tell you, even when the weekend you spend time with Chaewon Unnie.”

It was silent after that, they were still in Yerim’s class. There isn’t another student to stay there. Only several students come and go several times to get their things. Hyejoo still with her neutral facial expression, Yerim couldn’t look at Hyejoo.

“But I thought we will go to the same college together.”

“I’m sorry, Hyejoo.”

“This situation is different than mine with Chaewon. You will be in a different country, Yerim. Why Japan?”

“Uhm, first it is much closer to Korea. Second, I have a place already because there is Hyunjin Unnie there. Last I got recommended the best place to learn and work as a barista." Yerim told Hyejoo slowly while trying to find what Hyejoo thought about it.

“So you have plans.”

“You were the first one that has plans, I just got this recently.”

“What do you mean?” Hyejoo lost to understand that.

Yerim took her breath slowly. Didn’t know this gonna be this hard to speak. “You have Chaewon Unnie, You both have plans, right? Want to do that, want to do this, and the list goes on. Me? I came with this idea later than you both.”

“But still…” Now Yerim saw the sadness on Hyejoo’s eyes. She didn’t know what to say.

Yerim couldn’t step back for Hyejoo, She must not. It’s already in her plan. Everything. The thing is that she didn’t take Hyejoo on this plan. Hyejoo had her plan. It’s just the time came that they will not always be together at least for Yerim’s study time.

And Yerim needed to part away with Hyejoo. To drink more bitter taste to reach the peak when you just savor it. Her caffeine system worked like that.

“Like what Chaewon Unnie said, the technology exists. You can still reach me through these all technologies. Every time you need.”

“Yeah, but it will different.”

“I know. But that’s the point. We will change, in months we become an adult. It’s a new journey, it will be more different than right now,” told Yerim and reach closer to Hyejoo.

“I don’t know and can’t imagine when you are not around me?”

“You will be fine, Hyejoo.” Yerim hugged and caress her back slowly. “You have Chaewon Unnie and I know you will be fine because I trust you, remember?”

Hyejoo just nodded and enjoy the time that kinda turns slowly. Yerim thought it will be nice if the time stopped at this very moment. She will be missed this for sure, but time is ticking.

“You know you are always the best, right? You are my best friend ever, I will miss you.” 

Yerim just smiled. For the very first time, she wanted more.

That day when Hyejoo saw off Yerim went to Japan, Hyejoo cried. It’s sure a rare moment, Chaewon had to film that moment. Yerim couldn’t cry, she gave Hyejoo hug, told that she will be fine, her and herself. It’s the time, to part away for a certain long time.

**-**

It’s a second fall that Yerim in Japan. She lived her life so well in Japan. She never found difficult to live in a foreign country, seems that her adaptation skill is good enough. The language is fine to her since she knew Japanese since She took a learn while Hyunjin learned Japanese back then. She also took a course when she decided to went to Japan. Now she studied more in her major, as compulsory for the foreign student.

When it’s outside the college, Yerim worked as assistant one of the best barista in Japan. Her boss and teacher at the same time. She was helping for some like academy for Barista that her boss owned it. But sometimes Yerim asked by her boss to fill in her position in her cafe, as a barista. She worked and learned so much about being barista and coffee.

She never found any difficulty yet.

She has her sister, Hyunjin if there was something wrong or she didn’t know. She met so many new people. From her classmates until Hyunjin’s friends, quite diverse too. She’s around so great and kind people.

About Hyejoo, at first sure they so communicative to each other by this long-distance thing. Mostly Hyejoo first that contacted her. Until a certain time, their communication turned out not so often than at the beginning. By that time, Yerim who contacted first.

And by such a busy schedule for both of them, they can’t keep up with this long-distance thing.

At first, Yerim thought it’s quite sad that they can’t keep it up. But everything was fine for both of them. The last they communicated was about two months ago.

It was Summer, they both asked each other about how well they are. Keep up with anything particular, how busy they are, and some general stuff. Since then Yerim didn’t hear any news from Hyejoo.

Until the day when the more leaves fall, Yerim went home alone after work as always. The night was quite chill enough, made her walk faster for made it home fast and warm her body. But as she reached her unit, she found Hyejoo sat on the floor with an empty mind.

“Hyejoo?”

The one that is called turned her head to Yerim. She just smiled, but that never reach her eyes which quite red and tired.

Yerim walked closer fast, then squatted to reach Hyejoo’s eye level.

“How and why you come here?” asked Yerim worriedly.

"I miss you," replied Hyejoo with her tired smile on her face.

Sure, Yerim missed her too but there is something more. Yerim took a look but seems like she realized how cold it is and wonder how long Hyejoo was there waiting.

"I miss you too, but let's get in first okay. It's cold here."

Hyejoo nodded, Yerim helped her to stand then open the door.

"Welcome," said Yerim cheerfully. She walked in and followed by Hyejoo.

"You can sit there on the sofa, make yourself at home!" Yerim put off her long coat and tried to turn on a heater and set it for minutes to make it back to normal room temperature.

"Sorry that I only have water and coffee. What do you want?" asked Yerim from the kitchen.

There wasn’t any response, Yerim looked at Hyejoo who sat on the sofa with still that empty look. Like her mind was going somewhere, thinking something. This was the first time Yerim saw Hyejoo in this situation. Yerim never remembered Hyejoo could be in this mood ever. The very upset Hyejoo was still better than this.

So Yerim let her had space, She began to make a latte.

“You have that fancy machines huh?” asked Hyejoo after listened to the noises from the coffee grinder.

Yerim turned her head to look at Hyejoo. She smiled when making eye contact with her.

“They are from my boss, it’s not fancy enough like what you’ve seen in cafes.”

In seconds, the expresso was done. Yerim prepared the next step to steam the milk.

“From here, look at your back, you look like a professional barista.”

“Am I? I’m learning from the best,” said Yerim while pouring the steamed milk to the cup that already filled with the expresso. By the decent hand works, Yerim took the latte art pen to shape as Yerim wanted.

Yerim took the cup and put it on the coffee table, in front of Hyejoo.

“One latte to a sudden customer.”

Hyejoo looked at the latte art Yerim made. It’s just a simple smiley face. For the first time, Yerim saw a genuine smile since she saw Hyejoo in front of her unit. Yerim back to the kitchen to make her own.

“It’s good,” said Hyejoo after took a sip.

“Of course, I’m the one who made it.”

After making it her own, Yerim brought it and sat beside Hyejoo. Put the cup on the table after taking a sip.

“I was about to tell you that I will come home in the winter break, but to see you here… sure quite surprised me.”

Yerim tried to make a conversation.

“Where is Hyunjin Unnie?” Well, that was not what Yerim wanted to hear, at least they talked.

“Unnie moved to her friend’s place a month ago.”

“You live alone here?”

“Yeah.”

Hyejoo looked at around her for seconds. While Yerim tried to attempt to find out why Hyejoo came here, she looked at Hyejoo who tried to say something.

"I…… I think Chaewon broke up with me."

Yerim still looked at Hyejoo but this time she froze. Like she didn't know how to approach this. She even couldn't say a word for that. And saw Hyejoo at this vulnerable, she couldn't function properly.

"I… I don't know what to…" Yerim tried.

"I love her so much."

Yeah, Yerim knew so much about that. Hyejoo loves with Chaewon. She said that in this situation and Hyejoo didn't cry for that, it made Yerim reminded about herself.

Yerim spread her both arms, invited Hyejoo. The one that invited lean closer to Yerim and sunk her head on Yerim's shoulder. Yerim wrapped her arm at her.

"Does it hurt?" asked Yerim.

Hyejoo just nodded. Slowly Yerim caressed Hyejoo's back after the sniffles heard so much closer that Yerim could felt the same hurt that Hyejoo felt. To think that Hyejoo came to Japan to meet her, didn't help either.

Since Hyejoo already looked tired since Yerim saw her, only in minutes she heard Hyejoo's little snore. She fell asleep in Yerim's hug. Yerim carefully lay her on the sofa, tried to positioning Hyejoo in comfort.

It's been a while since Yerim saw Hyejoo sleep. While looking at her, Yerim needs to do something.

She took her smartphone and dialed a number. She went outside so that Hyejoo not bothered by her call.

Glad, she picked up the call.

"Unnie,"

"Hi Yerim, if this about Hyejoo I can't speak it right now."

"Since you talk like that, I just want you to know that she's here so you don't need to worry if you can't find her or contact her."

“Wait, You are in Japan right now. She’s in Japan?” asked Chaewon after processed Yerim’s words, surprised.

“Yeah, it surprised me too, Unnie.”

“Is she fine? I mean like come to you safely and things like you know, it’s Japan. She could be lost there and something like that.”

“Surprisingly, she came here safely. It seems like she depends on the address that my mom gave her to mail me a birthday present months ago. I just don’t know how long she waited outside my unit. I was working until quite late and it was cold here. She’s sleeping right now if you want to ask where she is now.”

There wasn’t any response from the other line.

“I don’t know any detail of you both, but this is my first time in my life to saw Hyejoo like this. I even can’t describe it. You know she loves you so much, right? She even said it several minutes ago and you love her too.”

Yerim tried to control her voice. Tried to not so angry at her. After a short silence, Chaewon spoke it up.

“She was so needy and pushy recently, it kinda annoyed me because I was so busy. I was told her I need space but she didn’t take it that well. I was so angry that…. I…. you know the rest of it……”

“I see.”

After listened to a bit detail from the other side, Yerim relieved. It can be fixed, Yerim thought.

“Unnie, I know you need space for time being, I respect that. But please try to speak to her, okay? It can be fixed. She loves you so much and I can’t see her like this.... and I will try to talk to her for you…. and…. ”

“Yerim.” Chaewon cut it.

“Yeah?”

“I will try to talk to her, so you don’t need to worry, okay. For now, I just need space for my assignments and things.”

“Yeah-yeah, I totally can understand that Unnie, I will try to tell her about that.”

“Yerim,” called Chaewon.

“Yeah, Unnie?” Seems Chaewon tried to say something.

“Uh… Nothing.”

Yerim sure there was something Chaewon wanted to say.

“Just please take care of her for me?”

“Of course, Unnie. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“It’s nice to talk to you, it’s been a while. You also take care of yourself there.”

“Yes, Unnie. I will come home when winter break, let’s meet by then.”

“Haha, okay. I need to do something. Take care!”

“Bye, Unnie, see you soon!”

Yerim looked at her phone screen. She let her sigh after realized a little bit of the situation. She got in her home, walked to where Hyejoo sleep. Looked at how peaceful Hyejoo sleep.

Yerim took her cup on the table and sipped it.

"Bitter." She smiled

Hyejoo spent three days in Japan. Yerim needed to reschedule things to took Hyejoo where she wanted to go. She tried to talk to her about Chaewon. Hyejoo understood it, they can fix it.

When winter break, Yerim came home with Hyunjin. She saw the couple several times, Yerim saw they still loved each other. Glad they were both fine, Yerim could see Hyejoo was happy when she sent her off at the airport.

Everything was fine.

Yerim enjoyed her coffee before coming back to Japan.

**-**

It was summer, the busiest time for Yerim. It was the third year she was in Japan. She liked to live there, she had a nice teacher, boss, and work. She learned so much about coffee and being a barista, learned many techniques and information. Yerim didn't know this coffee world took her to the local latte art competition.

She was busy preparing that competition with her teacher who also is a coach for the competition. Besides that, she also worked at the cafe. Since it was summer, she had many times to practice.

Sometimes she helped her teacher to develop the recipe. Sometimes she tried any coffee beans and learn it. Sometimes she just enjoyed her coffee in her spare time.

On the day of the competition, Yerim was nervous. She only survived to the second round. It was a nice experience though since she was a beginner. The first-timer to participate in the competition. Seems like there is much more to learn for her.

The next day, she got days off from her teacher since she already gave her best at the competition. So she didn't have work, she was having more sleep.

Until the bell rang.

“Wait a minute,” yelled Yerim in Japanese.

Yerim saw a glimpse of Hyejoo before the person in front of her hugged Yerim.

"Hyejoo?" Yerim surprised and pulled back her body to see clearly.

Hyejoo was here. Again. Then Yerim's mind throwback to months ago when she saw Hyejoo here. She then worried about what happened this time.

"You always come here without telling me. Are you okay? What's happened?"

"I'm fine, not really. I just saw your photo in Hyunjin Unnie SNS. You competed in the competition, you didn't tell me," told Hyejoo and got in followed by Yerim who confused.

"I'm sorry, I was so busy to practice it and have to work too. Is it because that, you come here?"

"No, but that can be my excuse." She sat on the sofa like the first time she came here. "I want to tell you something but I know you were busy in the summer, so I thought I would visit you later. To saw your photo in the competition I thought it was the best time. So here I am."

Yerim from the kitchen still could listen to her. She took the coffee from her fridge that yesterday she made them and restored it on the bottle. The one that she was experimenting it. She poured it on the cup and brought it to Hyejoo.

"My recipe, I stored it on the fridge so it's cold."

Hyejoo took it from Yerim and sipped.

"How is it?"

"Not too bitter, kinda have a citrus smell? It's taste good," said Hyejoo after drink Yerim's coffee.

"Oh great then, this supposes to store in fridge temperature until tonight. But seems like it already tastes good." Now Yerim took a sip. "Yeah, not bad."

"Wait, you give me this that still in the experiment phase?"

"No, I'm kidding. Your expression is funny there."

And they laughed at it. It always sounds nice to hear, Hyejoo's laugh.

“So, what do you want to talk about it with me?” Yerim took another sip and sat beside Hyejoo, tried to find what is behind that smile.

Hyejoo just looked at everything but Yerim.

“Uhm… This time, we really broke up.”

This was sure the first thing Yerim worried it when saw Hyejoo minutes ago, but after observed how she acted Yerim just thought it must be something different. To know this happened again, sure made Yerim didn’t know what to say.

“Oh… I’m... I’m sorry to make a joke a while ago. I don’t know, you told me it was fine and…”

“That’s why I’m here, talking about it with you.” Hyejoo now looked at Yerim. “And don't! I can see you want to call Chaewon Unnie like the last time. I already told Unnie that I would visit you.”

Yerim surprised that Hyejoo what was in her mind right now.

“It can be fixed, right? You both love each other."

"This time was mutual and yeah I think still we still love each other."

"Then why?"

"Recently we just like friends, Unnie who first brought this topic and I agreed with her. We had conclusions that we just stay as friends instead," explained Hyejoo while playing with the glass of the coffee.

Yerim still didn't understand them.

"Isn't that still a good term? You can be a couple and friends at the same time."

"It is but we didn't do romantically stage. There isn't any romantic physical contact, no sweet-talking, we behaved like friends, like me with you."

Yerim sipped her coffee at that. Waiting more what Hyejoo wanted to say.

"And I thought I held Unnie back."

"Why do you think like that?" Now Yerim confused and curious about Hyejoo's statement.

"She spent her time for me when it can be her time for being productive, you know Unnie is really passionate with write lyric, songwriting, making beats, and stuff.”

“I see.”

Yerim offered the hug for Hyejoo like the last time she did in the very exact place. Hyejoo smiled and leaned to take the hug. This time Yerim didn’t ask about how Hyejoo felt. She even couldn’t do anything like the last time situation. It just they really agreed mutually to. Yerim should respect their decision.

But one thing she wanted to know.

“Do you still love her?”

Hyejoo nodded. As what Yerim expected. People always have a space for their first love, forever. It always the same even though you denied it or you had another partner, there is still there. For Hyejoo, Chaewon is her first love.

After the hug time, Yerim brought Hyejoo out and went somewhere fun. Eat delicious foods, went to shopping centers, etc. The night time, they played games since Hyejoo brought the console with her. They were having fun.

Another three days Hyejoo spent in Japan like the last time. It was a nice three days for her, Yerim could see that. It was different from the last time.

When Yerim sent her off, Hyejoo asked a question that made her think about it.

“You will come home immediately after graduate, right?”

Yerim sure surprised by the question. She never expected that. So she was thinking about it. After she answered it, honestly. 

“About that… I’m not sure.”

She was not sure. She was enjoying her life in Japan. She loves her workplace, met many people in the industry, had friends that had the same liking. Everything was fine for Yerim in Japan.

It’s not that she didn’t want to come home and made a career in her birthplace, but she needed more experiences. Yerim wanted to compete in Korea too, wanted to be represented as Korean, bring her country to an international level in her shoulder as a barista.

She wanted that but she mustn’t greedy on it. She needed to learn more.

Well, she could learn in Korea, but somehow for her, she already liked whatever she had in Japan. It’s hard to decide on it, so she was not sure, honestly.

On her way to work, she needed more coffee.

**-**

Spring, no time for Yerim to leisure. She needed to focus on her studies. All in her care, no difficulties she found. Everything was fine, her part-time also more enjoyed than before since some customers already knew her. Her boss also really kinda to gave many pieces of advice for her.

Yerim stayed in contact with Hyunjin in Korea. She's back there, Yerim was kinda alone now. Yerim asked something about her international document to Hyunjin, asked her to give her information about making a working visa after her student visa expired. She also asked this kind of topic to her boss. What she needs to do for working fully with her working visa.

Even though she asked about that topic, she still had not decided it.

But she was leaning to had more time in Japan.

Until one-day Chaewon showed up in the cafe.

"Unnie! Why are you here?" asked Yerim when she saw Chaewon from her station.

"Surprising you and I want to order Matcha Latte, please," said Chaewon to the cashier after answered Yerim.

Chaewon smiled at her before walking to one of the tables, waiting for her order that Yerim was making it right now.

Yerim off from her station to served Chaewon's order.

"That's quite fast," said Chaewon when she saw her drink on the table and Yerim who brought it.

"Well, I'm the one who made it. Not only fast but delicious."

Yerim sat in front of Chaewon who sipped her drink.

“You’re right! Are you okay to sit here and not making the order?”

“It’s okay, it’s about my break time too. Since you visit here, I need to have time for Unnie,” said Yerim with a big smile since it was the first time she met Chaewon in Japan. Yerim didn’t know why she was here.

“That’s sweet of you.”

“So why are you here, Unnie?”

Chaewon put her cup, tried to saw Yerim intently. At the time there is a customer who greeted Yerim in Japanese. She waved her hand at the customer and a little bow from her seat.

"You are quite popular here," said Chaewon after saw the moment of it.

"She's our regular customer. She always comes when my shift."

"A lot of them are older than you?"

"Mostly. Around our location here are many working places. So most of them are older than me who still a student."

"I see." Chaewon took another sip.

"Unnie still didn't answer my question," said Yerim reminded it.

Chaewon laughed, "Oh my bad. I was around here to visit the studio. I kinda got work to co-produce a song."

"Oh wow. I don't know. Hyejoo doesn't tell me about it."

Since Hyejoo broke up with Chaewon, Hyejoo constantly contacted Yerim almost every week in her spare time. Apparently, Yerim didn't need to worry about them, Hyejoo and Chaewon. She thought it will be a kind of problem or awkward thing, but it didn't. They both were fine, as friends now.

"That is because I told her to not talk about it cause I will visit you, surprise you."

"I see, anyway, congratulation Unnie."

"Haha, thank you."

"How many days you stay, Unnie?"

Yerim asked about Chaewon's job. How was she in Japan. Such trivial things. They had a nice conversation, Yerim spent more time than she expected. They both knew, so before they parted away, Chaewon asked something important.

"I heard from Hyejoo that you are not sure about what will you do after graduate?"

"It's not I'm not sure what I will do. But where is it? In Korea that I need probably need to adapt or here in Japan that kind of settle."

"Do you already decide it?"

No answer and Yerim just put the smile on it.

"I see."

Chaewon looked at Yerim in such manner to find something, because she kinda knew about something since the first time she met her. But Yerim were really good to conceal it behind that smile.

“I think Korea is a much better option. You have your mother there, your sister, your friends.”

“Well, here I have the teacher, I have work, I have friends too here, still the same situation, Unnie,” told Yerim about the comparison the two of it.

Chaewon was getting there.

“Yerim, do you run away from something?”

The person who got the question widened her eyes. Her heartbeat kinda skips a beat there. For Yerim, it was sure out of nowhere but she also immediately knew what it means. She had a suspicion.

“What do you mean, Unnie? Run away? From what?” Yerim let out her little laugh but turned out weirdly.

“From 'who' if I can say.” Chaewon had her game.

Yerim was one hundred percent sure now. She composed herself.

“No, no! I’m not running away from something or someone. I just think that I want to be independent.”

Sure, it was a nice reason to think about it but Chaewon saw it. For the first time, Yerim couldn’t hide it behind that smile. Yeah, she smiled but it’s not the usual smile.

Chaewon didn’t smile.

“Well, if you said like that.”

“Yerim!”

Yerim’s colleague called her from the station. Chaewon looked at her who tried to say something.

“It’s okay. You need to work. I will stay a little bit longer and go.”

“It’s nice to meet and talk to you in here.”

By that, Yerim went to the station and help with the orders. 

After minutes of help in the station, Yerim looked at Chaewon’s desk before. She wasn’t there, it seems she’s already gone out. But Yerim junior gave something that left by Chaewon on the table.

“Senpai, I think this is from your friend before.”

Yerim took it, a piece of paper card.

I’m Sorry~

Yerim let out her sigh. Closed her eyes and massage her temple. To think Chaewon saw through on her. Perhaps she needed to have more time in Japan. She’s already fell for the coffee, everywhere it’s fine for Yerim as long as she had coffee. But yeah, this time she preferred Japan.

She needed to tell Hyejoo about it. Apparently, Hyejoo knew Yerim would decide Japan after she told her. Yerim asked if she knew it from Chaewon, but Hyejoo told her she knew when the last time she asked it.

Several months later, Yerim graduated. Hyunjin and their mom came to Japan to congratulate her. They went back to Korea together. Yerim needed her working visa. Hyejoo always accompanied her everywhere.

Somehow everything felt nice.

Yerim even researched some small places that she could rent in the future to open her coffee shop.

Two Years later, Yerim opened her coffee shop in Korea.

**-**

Two months after Yerim opened her small coffee shop, it’s kinda settled now. Everything worked fine, She got two employees to help her. Yerim already her regular customers, somehow some of them knew her through the news several months ago about she won a latte art competition in a local competition.

That prize competition had enough to add to her savings for opened her coffee shop.

Yerim got so much help from people she knew, especially her teacher in Japan. She gave her the latest coffee machine. At first, Yerim has declined such a big gift, because she already planned to bought her coffee machine even though it was a more outdated one. After all, it was cheaper. But her teacher insisted because it was the first time to had a student and employee she took care of and started her coffee shop. It made her so proud of Yerim, so she helped her even told her the supplier of the coffee bean Yerim wanted. Her teacher even came on an opening day from Japan.

On an opening day, Yerim invited such a small group, her family, her friends, and some coffee enthusiasts. It was the busy time she had but so much fun to served them her coffee.

Sometimes Chaewon and Hyejoo brought their friends to the shop. Sometimes just annoyed Yerim while working. Yerim kinda didn’t know that Hyejoo had many friends since Yerim went to Japan. It was worrying at some point when she left her because in highschool Hyejoo only had several friends included her and Chaewon. But to see her now with her friends, she had fun with them and mostly talking about games.

Recently Hyejoo opened her Livestream channel, make videos of her playing games. At the other time, she worked as a game tester for some game company. Somehow it always games when it came to Hyejoo.

In such a miracle way, one of Yerim’s dreams accomplished. Have a coffee shop.

It’s 9 PM, time to close the shop. The employees already cleaned the place, they were ready to go home.

“Unnie, we go first!” said the youngest from the door.

Yerim who sat in the corner of the shop looked at her two employees and smiled.

“Yeah, be careful! I will stay a little bit longer here.”

Recently, Yerim always stayed longer at her shop. Tried to experiment with her coffee. Sometimes it was about latte art. Sometimes it was about her coffee composition. Own recipe.

That night it was the same. Practiced.

Yerim took much time and lost it, didn’t realized she already spent one hour. She should leave thirty minutes ago.

Then someone at the door of the shop knocked on it.

Hyejoo.

“I know you are still here,” said Hyejoo after Yerim opened the door for her.

“Why you are here? It’s so late.”

“I will ask the same question to you. I just want to visit you, but to know you are still here I come here instead of your home.”

Yerim rented a place to live near her coffee shop. After she opened it, Hyejoo sometimes came and sleepover there. Some of her clothes are in there, even two weeks ago she brought her game console.

“What are you doing?” asked Hyejoo after find her sit.

“Practice.”

“You have a competition?”

“No. I just want to develop my coffee taste. Making my signature. Here, since you are here, you can drink that,” said Yerim after putting the cup on the table.

Yerim cleaned the station after it. It’s so late, she should go home. Glad that Hyejoo came to remind her because she lost in time before.

“Yerim?”

“Hmm?” responded Yerim while washing the cups she used.

“I don’t think you talk about your love interest with me.”

Yerim turned her head to looked at Hyejoo.

“Well, because I don’t have one.”

“Even in Japan?”

“Even in Japan.”

Yerim back focused on cleaning the station after washed the cups. She also thought about why Hyejoo brought the topic. Yerim glanced at Hyejoo that her head face down, she couldn’t see how is Hyejoo expression.

“Have I really hurt you that much before so you answer it like that?”

“What are you talking….. about…..?” Yerim slowly froze at her action after process what Hyejoo said, the whole situation. She turned her body to face Hyejoo who still sat in her place and still with her head face down.

“Where is this topic come from?” asked Yerim slowly.

“I was with Chaewon Unnie before came here.”

Yerim remembered Chaewon texted her but she hadn’t check it out because busy on her practice. She took her phone and saw what Chaewon Unnie sent. 

_I’m very sorry, I accidentally told about you to Hyejoo_

_I’m kinda tipsy right now, it’s my excuse_

_Which I don’t think you will forgive me about this_

_Shit, it’s my bad. I’m very sorry_

_Yerim?_

_She was going to you_

_I’m sorry….._

Yerim just read it all and let her sigh out. Make Hyejoo looked at her directly now. Yerim didn’t know what to speak, how she reacts, she gripped her phone tightly. She even couldn’t angry at Chaewon too, it was a mistake.

She already gave up.

Even years ago.

“You haven’t answered my question,” said Hyejoo.

Yerim let another sigh out.

“No, you are not hurting me, same with Chaewon Unnie if you wonder too. You are just my very first bitter taste. Life isn’t always as sweet as I thought.”

“Isn’t that still bad as I hurt your feelings?”

Yerim smiled at her.

“Is coffee hurt my feelings? No. Not at all. It’s bitter like yours but I savor it. It is how I appreciate life is. What do I gain from it? Many things. Apparently, you are still with me after these whole years. I can see you were so happy with Chaewon Unnie. I can saw Chaewon Unnie was so happy with you. I found my goals, my journey. Study foreign, becoming a barista, won the competition. That’s when life is sweet as I thought and some coffee has a sweet taste.”

Yerim had to explain that slowly but clearly.

“I am a coffee then?”

“Technically, yeah.”

Hyejoo chuckled at that and smiled later at her.

“Is still there any left?”

"You want it? How about that my regular customer model Heejin you always talk it? Isn't it that why you sleep in my place so in the morning you come along with me here?"

Hyejoo blushed after Yerim called it out like that. Hyejoo was always easy to read. Heejin was the first person Hyejoo talked constantly after Chaewon. Heejin had that vibe Hyejoo liked and there was more than that. Yerim also thought Heejin is so lovely and sometimes she could be so cool. It reminded her of Chaewon a little bit. Hyejoo always tried to talk at Heejin, she did, several mornings since she was Yerim's regular customer.

“I’m serious,” said Hyejoo demand the answer.

Yerim continued to what she did. Put the cups in their place.

“What do you want if there’s any left? Take it? Steal it? What your base to do it? For a pity? The guilty?”

Hyejoo couldn’t answer that. She kept her mouth opened but the words never let them out.

“It doesn’t matter though. There’s not any left, I drank them all.”

“Why?”

That’s a weird one but Yerim understood it.

“Because there is no point I left it any. You were just my first and the last I experienced, romantically. There is no the second, the third, and any numbers.”

Hyejoo widened her eyes after processing what Yerim said just now. Yerim didn’t look at her, she was busy on her mind while did other things. Yerim didn’t expect this whole conversation at all, but yeah, She did it apparently.

"I'm sorry."

Yerim heard the light sobs from Hyejoo. She looked at the person who covered her face with hands. Yerim understood it. She walked closer to her. Put her hand on top of Hyejoo's head, gained attention from her. Hyejoo looked it up from her sit with tears. Yerim crouched a little bit to the same eye level of her. She wiped the tears, smiled at her.

"It's not your fault, apparently you helped me, Hyejoo. So don't try to change it. Don't change your love for me and I don't change my love for you. It will always stay like that. Okay?”

Hyejoo just looked at Yerim’s eyes, blurry cause the tears. Yerim wiped those, the smile of her ease Hyejoo slowly. They stood up and Hyejoo strikes her hug. Put the rest of the tears on Yerim’s shoulder. Yerim slowly patted her back, her head.

“Let’s go home!” said Yerim after slowly heard the sobs stopped. Hyejoo nodded, pulling herself back to saw Yerim. Yerim wiped the trace of her tears.

Hyejoo waited outside while Yerim checked for the last time that everything in their place, lights were off. Yerim closed the door and locked it.

They walked home side by side, enjoying the night scene of the neighborhood. Yerim took slowly than the usual, she looked at the moon that shines. No one put out the words so far, still not in an awkward situation, at least for Yerim. She sometimes glanced at Hyejoo, tried to read the situation but it seems it's okay.

Yerim didn’t expect Hyejoo to stay the same as usual. Accepted Yerim. She could just run away, ignored her if it was uncomfortable enough for her. Especially if the guiltiness played the part in her, it was a perfect excuse.

If that was happening, Yerim already prepared it. What do you think these years she spent time in Japan?

“Do you angry?” asked Hyejoo, Yerim looked at her. Confused.

“For what?”

“To Chaewon Unnie.”

“Aaa.” Yerim hadn’t replied to her text back too. “She probably doesn’t know to the extent. And I can’t angry at both of you.”

“Hyunjin Unnie knows?”

“I don’t know but we talk about Hyunjin Unnie here, she the only one who always knows me so well.”

Yerim probably needed to talk about it with Hyunjin later. She made a mental note there.

"Yerim," called Hyejoo.

Yerim looked at Hyejoo, the lights of the night shines her prettily.

"You know you are the best best best person I have right? I always said this multiple times before. I really mean it.”

"Of course." Yerim linked her arm on her. "You are also the best person I have. And the softest person I know."

Hyejoo looked at Yerim unsatisfied. "Me? Soft? Are you sure?"

"So you already forget you were crying just now?" Yerim poked Hyejoo's left cheek a little bit aggressive, teased her.

"Ya!"

They laughed, their laughter echoed the night.

Everything is perfectly fine, her coffee tastes great. Lead her to represent the country in the World Championship. Hyejoo is there with her, supporting, cheering.

“What coffee do you like?”

**fin**

**10**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy it, at the first i didn't plan this at all. but i need choerry/yerim story centric that involved hyejoo and chaewon, so i wrote it. it's 9k words. i'm amazed to write this much. 
> 
> STREAM SO WHAT!


End file.
